


Recovery

by nopenopeartichoke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, To Be Continued, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopenopeartichoke/pseuds/nopenopeartichoke
Summary: Just a super short one-shot of Gabriel's recovery process.Please note that I haven't written in YEARS.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written anything in over 12 years. Yeah, I know. This is my first attempt at a one-shot. Yay! Please be nice? But honest critique is always welcome.
> 
> Prompted by this weeks' theme of "Recovery" by the lovely CrowNoYami
> 
> EDIT: Ok, I couldn't get this out of my head. So I'm adding stuff soon. Check back for a second (hopefully not super short) chapter!

 

There was little else to do but help the broken Archangel to a spare room in the bunker.  Over the next several days Sam rarely left his side, reading out loud to the angel, just talking about his various researches, or his favorite book, or an article he found online.  Trying to build the angel’s trust in the world again.

For the first few days, the smaller man would startle whenever Sam came closer than a few feet, his high-pitched whimpers showing just how terrified he was. 

On the third day, when Sam brought lunch, Gabriel didn’t scramble away like he usually did, but instead stayed seated, still looking away, and shaking like a deer in headlights.  Sam took that as a step in the right, more healthy, direction.

Two days later, the angle held Sam’s gaze briefly during breakfast.  Sam couldn’t stop smiling.

The sixth day, Sam decided to try something new.  “Hey, let’s walk around the bunker a bit, get some stale air in our lungs.  I know _I’m_ tired of sitting around all day, just reading.  I bet you’re sick of sitting here too.” 

There was a barely perceivable nod from the archangel, and, with another grin from Sam, up they went, wandering around the library and storerooms, exercising their legs a small amount. 

After that, the smaller man could be seen walking around the bunker on occasion, in the kitchen or the library.  But as soon as he saw Sam, he’d high-tail it back to his new room.  It was a start.

Sam still would find Gabriel sitting in his room, in the center of the bed like he didn’t’ belong.  Whenever Sam saw this, he’d sit down for a bit, and read, aloud or silently, just keeping the small angel company. 

Finally, after about 2 weeks, and Gabriel getting more comfortable in his new environment, he spoke. 

“I prayed, you know.  In the beginning,” Gabriel said in a small voice, looking away from Sam.  “I mean, they told me that they had warding up to prevent prayers from reaching anyone’s ears, but I still prayed, I still _tried_.”  Gabriel shifted on the bed, his various wounds and scars aching.

“I prayed to Dad, mostly at first.  I knew he was gone, but I still tried.”  Tears were now leaking from the angel’s eyes.

“After a while, before they broke me, after they-they sewed me up,” his voice breaking, Gabriel struggled to say more words than he’s spoken years, “I started praying to you.  Not you and your brother.  But _you_.”  At this, Gabriel looked up at Sam, who was staring now at the smaller man, afraid to speak, lest he break the smaller man’s spell.

“I promised myself that I wouldn’t hide myself from you ever again.  I promised you, in my prayers, that I would tell you everything, if only someone would come and save me.”

“I promised myself that I would tell you that I’ve been in love with you since Crawford Hall.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me warm at night. Also feel free to check out my tumblr, also NopeNopeArtichoke.
> 
> EDIT: Ok, I couldn't get this out of my head. So I'm adding stuff soon. Check back for a second (hopefully not super short) chapter!


End file.
